Decisio
by Serena Sly
Summary: Não me culpe por suas escolhas Granger. Foi você quem quiz. - NC 18 - DM/HG - AS08
1. Chapter 1

_**Decisio**_

_**decisão **_

do Lat. _decisio_

s. f.,

_acto ou efeito de decidir;  
_

_resolução;  
_

_deliberação;  
_

_sentença;  
_

_intrepidez;  
_

_coragem;  
_

_desassombro;  
_

_fim._

* * *

**Definitivamente Deus não está me ajudando esta manhã, escondendo o vermelho quente do sol e me deixando sozinha com o chumbo frio do dia chuvoso. Deveria ser um lindo dia, exatamente como me sinto ao pensar que daqui á 10 horas estarei me casando com o homem que me ama e me admira, e que serei feliz para sempre. Se eu o amo? Claro que sim. Ron é vida, calor, entusiasmo, vermelho. Rony é minha certeza entre todas as incertezas que vivi. Guerra, medo, dor, paixão. **

**Se eu escolhesse uma cor pra iluminar meus dias, sem duvidas seria o vermelho; e o melhor em tudo isso é que isso eu posso escolher. Sei que pensar em cinza agora é inútil e irrelevante, e que o dia chuvoso e frio bem no dia do meu casamento também é mera coincidência. Ele não tem o poder de influenciar o tempo. Muita pretensão.**

* * *

_Hogwarts _

_4 anos atrás_

_**In diem (**__No dia)_

_*_

_- Nem acredito Harry, que estamos de volta a escola._

_- Eu nem acredito que voltamos e que você e Rony finalmente se acertaram. – Harry tinha uma sorriso travesso nos lábios, um sorriso de pura felicidade e aprovação._

_Hermione retribuiu o sorriso enquanto corava levemente e caminhavam para o salão principal para a festa de boas vindas. Fariam o ultimo ano atrasados como todos os outros, inclusive os que começaram no ano anterior e foram interrompidos pela guerra._

_- E onde ele está, a propósito. – Hermione olhou ao redor antes de passarem pela porta._

_- Chegando. – Harry sorriu e indicou com a cabeça o ruivo que andava displicentemente em direção a eles._

_- Achei que não viria este ano? – A castanha fez uma cara cínica, antes de abraçá-lo e depositar um beijo rápido em seus lábios._

_- Viemos por chave de portal. - Rony enlaçou-a pela cintura com um braço enquanto cumprimentava Harry com a mão livre. – Viram quem voltou esse ano? – o ruivo indicou a mesa da Slytherin onde Draco conversava distraído._

_- Achei que ele não voltaria, já que dizem que a mãe está doente desde que o pai foi preso._

_Harry e Rony deram de ombros e sentaram na mesa reservada para os Griffindors. A castanha sentou-se logo após sua visão inspecionar novamente a mesa oposta em direção ao loiro, e desviar assim que foi notada por ele._

_(...)_

_- Boa noite Malfoy, acho que podemos começar pelo corredor oeste._

_- Tanto faz Granger, desde que terminemos isso logo. – o loiro seguiu na frente sem nem ao menos olhá-la, o que a fez revirar os olhos e seguir o mesmo caminho, cada um de um lado do extenso corredor._

_O silencio gélido incomodava intensamente a castanha. Odiava patrulhar com Malfoy e tinha que fazê-lo duas vezes na semana. Ele nunca a olhava e muito menos lhe dirigia a palavra. Não agüentou._

_- Como está sua mãe? - quebrou o silencio um tanto incerta se deveria, e se arrependeu no instante em que ele a fuzilou com o olhar._

_- Isso não é dá sua conta Granger._

_A castanha engoliu a resposta com a face rubra e prosseguiu o percurso novamente em silencio._

_(...)_

_- Fique quieto Rony, eu quero ouvir o que o professor está falando. – A castanha lançou um olhar raivoso para que o ruivo se calasse._

_- Você ta muito preocupada com isso Mi, você sabe que vamos passar de ano de qualquer jeito.- Rony sussurrava enquanto a castanha o olhava com mais indignação ainda._

_- Harry, para de achar graça do que esse neandertal esta dizendo, vocês estão impossíveis sabiam.- Suspirou indignada enquanto observava os dois garotos sorrirem. Sorriu também._

_(...)_

_- Vocês farão este trabalho em duplas, que serão sorteadas aleatoriamente e afixadas na porta da sala, ao final da aula..._

_- Granger! Como tive a infelicidade de cair com você, eu faço o trabalho e coloco seu nome._

_- Mas é claro que não, enlouqueceu? nunca Malfoy. Eu faço o trabalho sozinha e coloco seu nome._

_- Eu não vou me reunir com você garota, fora de cogitação._

_-Também não estou fazendo muita questão Malfoy. Então você faz a primeira parte do trabalho e eu faço a segunda, quando estiver pronta você me entrega e eu faço a correção. Esta bem assim??? – Hermione já estava visivelmente irritada com a insolência do rapaz._

_- Acho melhor você me entregar e eu fazer a correção._

_- Urgh! Duplique então Malfoy, e trocamos nossas partes. Só não demore muito pra me entregar por favor. – O loiro estreitou os olhos e saiu sem responder, como aquela metida a sabe tudo o irritava._

_(...)_

_- Mas você podia ao menos parar de falar nele um pouco._

_- Mas ele me irrita Ron, porque não me deixou fazer o trabalho todo; eu sou mais aplicada e vou ter que refazer a parte dele de qualquer maneira. _

_Rony a abraçou antes que ela falasse de novo._

_- Ok, mas vamos jantar em paz pelo menos, sem o Malfoy por favor. – Hermione sorriu brevemente e assentiu._

_(...)_

_- Rony! Nós estamos no meio do corredor, pára. – A castanha sussurrava enquanto sentia a mão do ruivo acariciando sua barriga por dentro da blusa. – Nós não podemos Ron._

_- Não tem ninguém aqui Mi. – A voz do ruivo saia entrecortada pelos beijos que distribuía pelo pescoço da garota, ora mornos e calmos, ora quentes e afoitos. – Alem disso, já passou muito da hora de dormirem, estamos seguros._

_-Mas não é certo, chega. – A cabeça baixa e a face avermelhada, demonstrava o quanto a castanha estava envergonhada de estar tão ofegante e desalinhada. Rony levantou o rosto dela, fazendo com que o olhasse e beijo-lhe os lábios levemente, sorriu e abraçou-a dizendo baixinho. – Quando você quiser, amor! – Hermione o abraçou mais forte._

_(...)_

_Quando entrou na sala, um pouco antes da hora, sorriu de canto ao visualizar a castanha sozinha e concentrada. Andou sem fazer barulho e falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela._

_- Minha parte do trabalho, Granger. – Sorriu mais abertamente quando esta levou uma das mãos junto do peito, simultaneamente ao grito que soltou. O som do coração de Hermione era audível pra quem chegasse muito perto. Draco sentou-se na cadeira a frente como se nada tivesse acontecido e jogou seu trabalho sobre a carteira da garota, levara apenas três dias pra concluir sua parte e menosprezaria Hermione assim que ela se recompusesse._

_Levou mais alguns minutos antes que conseguisse falar. Engoliu seco somente pra não dar o gosto a Malfoy de vê-la tão alterada._

_- Vou ler sua parte, e leve a minha. – tirou sua copia de dentro da mochila e entregou a Draco, que pegou com brutalidade das mãos da garota e levantou com cara de poucos amigos. Hermione esboçou um sorrisinho presunçoso ao ver o loiro contrariado. " Será que ele achou mesmo que sua parte não estaria pronta?"_

_(...)_

_Hermione tentava pela quarta vez, achar algum erro ou algo que desabonasse a parte do trabalho do loiro, mas estava impecável. _

_Draco se dera ao trabalho de ler apenas uma vez a parte da castanha, sabia que não haveria erros, não vindo da sabe tudo intragável da Granger. Nunca admitiria que alguém era tão bom ou melhor que ele, muito menos sendo uma mulher e ainda sangue-ruim._

* * *

**Ainda bem que marquei com minha mãe somente após o almoço, realmente não tenho vontade de ver ninguém agora, não enquanto essa maldita chuva não cessar. É engraçado pensar que noivas trouxas demoram o dia todo pra se arrumarem e eu preciso apenas de poucas horinhas pra me tornar a noiva mais feliz e linda do mundo, pelo menos aos olhos do meu futuro marido.**

**Meu vestido é lindo, branquíssimo com cristais bordados que parecem pequenas e delicadas flores. Não que eu seja a mais pura das noivas, mas Rony não admitiria outra cor. Talvez ele saiba ou desconfie que ele não foi meu único homem, ou talvez nem faça idéia. Mas ele sabe que eu o farei feliz, eu o amo e ele sabe disso.**

* * *

_- Ultima semana, um ano se passou e parece que foi ontem que voltamos a Hoqwarts._

_- Se eu pudesse não iria ao baile, espero que não façam nenhuma homenagem pra mim novamente._

_- Ah! Harry. Veja pelo lado bom, esse ano você irá com Gina. – Hermione sorria de forma maliciosa._

_- É! Com a Gina, o Rony e metade da escola olhando._

_- Bem, com o Rony acho que não precisa se preocupar tanto. – A castanha corou ao falar. Harry balançou a cabeça compreendendo._

_- Então é por isso que meu amigo estava todo eufórico esta manhã._

_- Harry!!!!!! – Foi a vez do moreno sorrir encabulado quando Hermione lhe deu um tapa carinhoso no braço. Riram juntos._

_(...) _

_- Você está, está linda! Linda! Muito linda... – Hermione sorria enquanto era rodopiada por Rony antes de ter seus lábios tomados._

_- Vamos vocês dois, já estamos atrasados. – Gina reclamou puxando Harry pela mão._

_- Viu Harry, nem foi tão ruim vai. – Todos riam da cara zangada que o moreno estava por ter subido no palco e feito um discurso. – Relaxa, vamos de Firewisky. Um brinde._

_- Ao futuro. - Gina olhou discretamente pra Harry sem que este notasse._

_- Ao sossego. – Harry falou e abraçou a ruiva._

_- A liberdade. – Ninguém entendeu a escolha de Rony, mas não estavam em condições de pensarem._

_- A noite. – Todos olharam Hermione, que estava com um semblante travesso e um sorriso insinuante nos lábios._

_(...)_

_- É nossa ultima noite cara, vamos zuar._

_- Zuar nada, acho que bebi demais._

_- Um Slytherin nunca bebe demais nem de menos, está sempre no ponto. – O grupo de Slytherins no salão comunal brindaram os copos e saíram para o baile. No corredor um dos garotos propôs._

_- Vamos fazer o jogo do corredor. – Todos concordaram enquanto Draco balançava a cabeça sorrindo malicioso, sabia que aquilo nunca terminava bem._

_(...)_

_- Eu já volto Amor. – Rony agarrou Hermione, beijou-lhe intensamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Depois vamos embora ok? – Hermione sorriu e concordou antes de sair meio cambaleante à procura de um toillet._

_(...)_

_- A primeira que passar Draco, sem escolha. – O loiro escorou na parede jogando a garrafa num canto e tirando de vez a gravata._

_(...)_

_Draco segurou com força a primeira que passou, beijando-lhe os lábios forçadamente. A garota debateu-se um pouco até visualizar quem a estava beijando, fechou os olhos e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos platinados do loiro._

_Hermione olhava a cena na parede oposta, horrorizada. Procurava aleatoriamente nos corredores um banheiro, quando viu uma garota naquela direção e resolveu ir também. Aproximou-se rapidamente quando a viu sendo agarrada, mas na situação em que a garota estava agora, não conseguia reagir. Parecia petrificada vendo aquele loiro que inconfundivelmente era um Malfoy invadindo o vestido e em seguida algo mais intimo, pois ouviu nitidamente o gemido alto que a garota soltou._

_Não conseguia acreditar que alguém faria isso no meio de um corredor e muito menos como uma pessoa se submetia a isso. Malfoy não estava sendo muito delicado, pelo contrario; mantinha uma das mãos enroscadas na raiz do cabelo da garota e constantemente puxava enquanto com a outra segurava a mão dela fazendo-a acariciá-lo por cima da calça._

_Balançou a cabeça, permitindo-se encontrar um pouco de razão, quando perdeu novamente ao visualizar Malfoy abaixar as calças e levantar uma das pernas da garota, estocando com brutalidade. Outros gemidos foram ouvidos e a dança sincronizadas de vai e vem começou. Os olhos da castanha acompanhava hipnoticamente o corpo do loiro se movendo e mais precisamente a bunda que estava parcialmente coberta pela camisa branca amarrotada._

_O corpo da castanha estava escorado na parede e quando ouviu um gemido baixo bem próximo a ela se deu conta da quantidade de espectadores encostados na mesma parede. Sentiu o rosto afoguear-se instantaneamente e ouvindo pela primeira vez ali, o som de Malfoy gemendo, corou ainda mais e saiu quase correndo antes que ele a visse._

_(...)_

_- Rony, eu te amo._

_- Eu também te amo Hermione, se sente bem? – A castanha balançou positivamente a cabeça e sorriu, abraçando o corpo nu do namorado e aninhando o rosto na curva do pescoço. Fechou os olhos ainda lembrando da cena de Malfoy um pouco mais cedo e sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se. Os gemidos eram tão diferentes quanto a intensidade. Adormeceu._

_(...)_

_- O expresso está lotado._

_- Que bom que podemos ficar na mesma cabine, né?_

_- Onde vocês se meteram ontem hein? - Gina olhava Hermione com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_- Dormir. – Rony apressou-se a dizer, enquanto Hermione apenas ruborizava._

_Harry abraçou Gina e beijou-lhe a testa, enquanto ela ampliava o sorriso de compreensão._

_- Temos que trancar a cabine dos monitores, já que não ficaremos lá. – A castanha levantou-se e olhou pra Rony que a olhava com olhos imploradores._

_- Ok preguiçoso, eu já volto. – Rony sorriu e deitou largado no banco._

_(...)_

_- Oh! Desculpe... não sabia que havia alguém aqui. – A garota loira saiu da posição que estava e retirou-se da cabine. Hermione continuava com o rosto virado._

_Draco levantou do banco e fechou os botões da camisa, parando em seguida e esperando que a castanha o olhasse._

_- Tenho que trancar a cabine Malfoy. – Disse um pouco impaciente com a demora o loiro, dirigindo-lhe o olhar pela primeira vez desde a noite passada. Draco sorriu meio lábio e dirigiu-se para a porta, parando a poucos centímetros da castanha._

_- Envergonhada Granger? – Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido. - Ou excitada? – Hermione sentia o calor que emanava do loiro, quase encostado no seu corpo. _

_- Pare com isso Malfoy. – Draco a olhou com desdém e empurrou seu corpo contra a porta fechada e a virou de face para a mesma, colando o corpo contra as nádegas da castanha e evidenciando sua excitação._

_- Não se preocupe Granger, não vou contar pro seu namoradinho do que você realmente gosta. – esfregou- se ainda mais intensamente, sentindo o corpo dela reagir. Segurou a cintura fina com força e deslizou uma mão pela barriga em direção ao seio e apertou-o por cima do sutiã, ouvindo um gemido abafado escapar pela garganta._

_- Você é tão fácil quanto qualquer uma, Granger. – Tentou soltar-se mas foi ainda mais pressionada e agora tinha os dois seios sendo apertados por Draco e o sexo comprimido contra a porta, causando ainda mais excitação. Não admitiria ser ofendida mas não conseguia reagir diante daquelas sensações._

_- Aposto como não quer que eu pare, vadia. - Draco não esperava ser empurrado tão violentamente e segurou o braço da garota pouco antes que este lhe deferisse um tapa certeiro no rosto._

_- Você é um maldito Malfoy. Me solta. – Ainda segurava dolorosamente o pulso da garota que debatia-se para escapar. Segurou o outro braço, prensando atrás do corpo dela e trazendo rendida pra junto do corpo musculoso. Falou rente a boca da castanha__, roçando os lábios gelados de leve._

_- Volta pro seu mundinho colorido Granger, você não é boa o suficiente para o meu. - Saiu antes de ver grossas lágrimas descendo pelos olhos castanhos. Hermione permaneceu ali até conseguir controlar-se, estava além de envergonhada por ter reagido tão vulgarmente a excitação que o loiro a proporcionava, estava com ódio de si por quase trair o homem que amava e que a dedicava plena confiança. Ela não merecia Rony, definitivamente não merecia. _

* * *

**Rony foi tão amável me deixando escolher a decoração da nossa nova casa, estou adorando estar afastada do centro de Londres. Aqui é bem mais calmo e tem espaço suficiente para criarmos os nossos futuros filhos. Minha mãe estava tão empolgada no almoço, parecia que se casaria de novo, plenamente feliz. A cerimônia será linda mesmo, a Toca está toda decorada e Gina cuidou de tudo pessoalmente, ela é tão cuidadosa.**

* * *

_Londres Bruxa_

_2 anos atrás_

_**Pari Passu (**__Simultaneamente)_

_*_

_- Rony, estou tão feliz por ter sido aprovada. A única mulher esse ano._

_- Era óbvio que você passaria Mione._

_- Mas foi uma prova bem difícil e eu estudei muito._

_- É, mas agora você não poderá mais me acompanhar nos treinos.... E quanto a copa mundial?_

_- Ronald, eu não quero passar a vida toda simplesmente acompanhando meu "marido" jogador. Minha carreira também é importante; e outra, eu tirarei férias e poderei ir com você._

_- Você não está entendendo Hermione, eu quero você ao meu lado e não trabalhando com um monte de homens o tempo todo. Nós vamos nos casar e eu vou te dar tudo._

_- Eu apoiei você quando você foi jogar no Harpias Rony, mesmo que tivesse que se mudar; por que isso te fazia feliz e você não pode me apoiar numa profissão que me faça feliz. Você é tão egoísta Ronald. Me leva pra casa, perdi o apetite._

_(...)_

_- Como foi a comemoração, Rony ficou feliz? – Gina olhava para amiga empolgada e feliz pela noticia._

_- Não ouve comemoração Gi, seu irmão é tão egoísta e cabeça dura que as vezes tenho vontade de azará-lo sabia._

_-Não acredito que ele fez outra cena, você estava tão feliz ontem._

_-Ele consegue acabar até com isso, eu sei que ele me ama; mas esse ciúmes é insuportável, não sei se vou agüentar._

_(...)_

_- Como foi sua primeira semana, como a mais jovem __Inominável __do Ministério? – Harry perguntou curioso enquanto temperava sua comida._

_- Interessante e exaustiva são duas palavras que definem tudo. – A castanha sorriu. – Estou amando trabalhar aqui Harry, me faz sentir útil. Viva. Entende?_

_- Claro que sim Mi, e sei que cedo ou tarde Rony vai compreender. – Harry desviou o olhar e pegou o sal, voltando a fita-la apenas quando ela falou._

_- Já fazem três semanas e amanha ele não virá. Treino novamente. – Não escondeu a cara de decepção pela obvia desculpa que o noivo vinha lhe dando para não vê-la, desde que anunciou seu novo emprego._

_- Mas Quadriboll é assim Mi, treino constante. – O moreno sentiu-se idiota pela desculpa quando ela lhe sorriu magoada._

_(...)_

_- Eu estava com saudades sabia. Muita saudade. – Abraçou o noivo e puxou o lençol para os cobrir, não estava frio no ambiente magicamente aquecido; mas não conseguia sentir-se a vontade com sua nudez._

_- Eu também amor. - Rony a abraçou mais forte. – Pena que tenho que voltar tão rápido. Alias, você podia ir na próxima semana._

_- Não posso me ausentar agora querido, ainda estou em treinamento._

_- Ou será que não quer ir? – Rony resmungou quase inaudível._

_- Desculpe, não entendi. – Hermione o abraçou, depositando um beijo cálido na nuca alva do ruivo, assim que este virou-se de costas para ela._

_- Eu disse que quero dormir, estou cansado. – A castanha o soltou e virou para o outro lado, aumentando um pouco mais o espaço entre eles._

_(...)_

_- Vamos Mi, não voltaremos tarde; é só uma cerveja. – Gina insistia pela quarta semana consecutiva, estava preocupada com o confinamento da amiga pela ausência do namorado._

_- Estou cansada Gina, trabalhei muito essa semana e ainda tenho uns pergaminhos pra revisar._

_- Mas será rápido, Harry prometeu que voltaríamos cedo...por favor! – Gina juntou as mãos como se fizesse uma oração._

_- Está bem, mas será rápido. – Pegou um casaco no encosto da cadeira e aparatou com Gina assim que o colocou sobre a blusa de alças branca._

_- Onde descobriu esse lugar, nunca tinha vindo aqui. – Hermione falava num tom alto de voz para ser ouvida sobre a musica eletrônica. Gina debruçou na mesa para se aproximar mais._

_- E por um acaso você vai a algum lugar? – A ruiva riu abertamente da careta que a amiga fez._

_- Como você agüenta ela Harry? - Bebeu mais uns goles de sua cerveja._

_- Acho que foi feitiço. – Harry riu alto junto com Hermione quando Gina deu uma discreta cotovelada no moreno._

_- Harry, agora já chega, eu realmente tenho que ir... – o moreno acabara de pedir outra cerveja._

_- Amanha é domingo Mi, relaxa. Fala pra ela Gi. - Ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto, feliz em ter a amiga com eles._

_- Vou ao banheiro e depois vou embora, nem adianta insistir... e para de fazer essa cara. – Hermione riu e levantou-se, tendo Gina prontamente ao seu lado._

_- Vou também._

_- Olha isso Mione, que gato! - Gina olhava fixamente para um homem dançando sensualmente com um grupo de garotas._

_- Gina! Seu namorado está sentado logo ali, viu!- Hermione a repreendeu divertida._

_- Mas olhar não mata e aquilo é um Deus Grego._

_- É bonito, mas ta se sentindo com esse monte de mulher em volta. E além do mais, não gosto de loiro. - A castanha esperou a amiga entrar._

_Hermione olhou o homem baixo para cima e quando chegou ao rosto corou ao constatar que havia sido flagrada. Entrou apressadamente no banheiro e quando saiu não achou a amiga ruiva._

_- Procurando alguém Granger? - o Loiro estava encostado na parede com uma das pernas flexionadas e com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado._

_- Mal...Malfoy!- Corou ainda mais por descobrir que era ele dançando na pista._

_- Deveria ser mais discreta quando quiser me "secar". - Draco de um sorriso de meio lábio._

_- Eu não estava te "secando", olhei só pra ver se conhecia. - Hermione se enfureceu com a cara debochada e desdenhosa que o loiro a a olhou de cima a baixo antes de falar._

_- Se seu namoradinho não te quer, não sou eu que vou querer. - Todas as ofensas do mundo morreram na garganta da garota pois o loiro já tinha se retirado gargalhando alto em direção ao grupo que estava antes._

_Hermione aparatou antes de voltar a mesa para se despedir. Tomou uma poção de sono sem sonho e apagou em seguida. Vinha tomando a poção com freqüência ultimamente. Era melhor dormir sem pensar em ninguém._

**Continua...**

* * *

N/A - Fic feita pra minha amiga oculta _(**IMOGEN**)_ do FB. _Presente - Dramione e NC (combinação perfeita rs)... Agora só falta as reviews, bjs._


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****Já é a terceira coruja que Rony me manda e ainda não passa das duas da tarde. Se ele soubesse o aperto no meu peito e o nó na minha garganta por causa dessa maldita chuva ele viria aqui com certeza. Mas ele prometeu que me deixaria sozinha pra me arrumar. Não queria estar sozinha agora. Ele ao meu lado não me deixa ter lembranças indesejáveis. Ele me da segurança mesmo no meio dessa chuva infernal. Mas que droga, por que não passa.**

* * *

_Harry entrou apressado na sala da amiga._

_- Mi, vamos... – Hermione estava dobrando um jornal com os olhos visivelmente vermelhos, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Harry tentou chegar antes do jornal, pois não queria que a amiga concluísse erroneamente a reportagem onde Rony aparecia numa festa,sorrindo e em seguida beijando uma morena nos lábios._

_- Harry, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha um pouco. – A castanha se mantinha de costas._

_-Mi, acho que Rony tem uma explicação pra isso... – Não prosseguiu pois a castanha aparatou na sua frente sem dizer nada. Harry suspirou derrotado, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Ron havia feito._

_(...)_

_- A senhora vai pedir agora? – O garçom do bar demonstrava certa impaciência pela demora da garota sentada a mais de uma hora no balcão do bar trouxa. Quando ela abriu a boca pra dizer mais uma vez que pediria daqui a pouco, foi cortada por uma voz masculina e arrastada._

_- Dois Whisky sem gelo, o mais caro.- Hermione piscou algumas vezes pra limpar a visão e virou-se para o garçom pra dizer que não queria, sem sucesso pois este já avisa saído._

_- Não vou beber Malfoy, e também não quero companhia._

_- Eu no seu lugar também não iria querer, deve ser muito humilhante ser trocada por outra melhor. – Draco a olhava como se falasse sobre o tempo com uma amiga._

_- Vai se ferrar . – Não segurou mais as lagrimas que estava contendo desde que saiu do Ministério._

_- Você é tão patética Granger, sempre vivendo para os outros. – Draco empurrou para ela o copo que o garçom havia deixado e bebeu do seu. – Mesmo sendo a melhor bebida trouxa, ainda é horrível. – Sorriu lentamente olhando para o copo transparente com a bebida âmbar.__  
__Hermione o olhou um pouco pasmada, o que Malfoy estava fazendo ali com ela. Parecia mentira._

_- O que você quer Malfoy?- A castanha perguntou seca._

_- Me distrair. – A garota levantou do banco e virou-se na direção da saída quando teve seu braço apertado e foi forçada a sentar novamente. – Você ainda não tomou sua bebida._

_- Eu não vou beber. – Hermione o encarou furiosa e arregalou um pouco os olhos surpresa quando Draco segurou seu queixo e forçou o copo com Whisky na sua boca, batendo-o levemente em seus dentes e obrigando-a tomar um gole exagerado da bebida. A garota engasgou imediatamente e levantou tossindo._

_- Você é um idiota. Olha o que você fez. – Indicava a blusa molhada. Draco olhou indiferente._

_- Termine sua bebida Granger, e para de dar show._

_- Quem você pensa que é. – Draco levantou do banco, jogou um nota no balcão e saiu. A castanha olhava pra porta incrédula. Olhou em volta e depois pro balcão novamente confirmando se havia dois copos ali ou se tudo não passava de alucinação. Pegou seu copo ao lado do outro vazio e bebeu de uma só vez. Se não estava louca, ao menos ficaria bêbada. Levantou e sentiu as pernas bambearem. Equilibrou-se e saiu para noite fria._

_(...)_

_- Cansada de bancar a coitada. – Draco estava escorado da parede ao lado da porta e imediatamente a cena passou pela cabeça da garota como um dejá-vu. Um arrepio de frio perpassou o corpo dela quando viu o casaco preto grosso que Malfoy vestia._

_- Vamos para um lugar mais quente. – Draco segurou o braço fino e aparatou._

_- Posso saber onde estamos? – Era evidente que estavam em um quarto, pois bem no centro ficava uma enorme cama com dosséis._

_- Está tão bêbada que não consegue enxergar? – Draco sorriu debochado._

_- Eu sei onde estamos, quero saber por que me trouxe aqui? - Apoiou a mão na parede, a bebida estava deixando seu corpo entorpecido._

_- Por que nós vamos transar. – Draco se aproximou um pouco. A garota tentou aparatar em vão._

_- Me deixa aparatar Malfoy. – Hermione estava exasperada._

_- Não estou te impedindo, é você que não consegue. – Draco se aproximou mais abrindo o cinto da calça e soltando a camisa branca de dentro do cós._

_- Eu não quero Malfoy. – Hermione deu dois passos pra trás, esbarrando numa cadeira de veludo escuro e se equilibrando em seguida._

_- Você não pode saber o que não quer, até ter conhecido, Granger. – Draco eliminou a distancia, agarrando-a pela cintura e terminando a frase sussurrando contra o pescoço macio dela. As pernas da garota cederam.__  
__Hermione espalmou as duas mãos contra o peito do loiro sob a camisa fina, impedindo que ele se aproximasse novamente, focando com dificuldade os olhos claros._

_- Eu amo o Rony, Malfoy. – As palavras saíram facilmente, antes mesmo dela se dar conta do quanto isso doía agora._

_- Perfeito garota, assim você não me encherá depois. – O loiro afastou as mãos dela bruscamente e puxou-lhe os cabelos perto da nuca, fazendo ela expor totalmente o pescoço e deixando livre o caminho para beijá-la._

* * *

**Já lavei meus cabelos e arrumei meu vestido sobre a cama uma cinco vezes. Esse frio na minha barriga deve ser normal no dia do casamento, afinal daqui a algumas horas serei a Senhora Granger Wesley e serei verdadeiramente feliz. Ainda não escolhi que batom usar, Rony diz que fico linda de cor vermelha, também acho. Cor de boca é tão apagado, tão sem cor nenhuma, sem vida. Usarei vermelho.**

* * *

_- Rony, você fez a sua escolha, ninguém me contou.... estava no jornal pra todos verem._

_- Mas não foi nada daquilo Mione, estávamos comemorando a vitoria e aquela moça apareceu e me agarrou, eu não tive culpa._

_- Olha pra mim, Olha bem pra mim Ronald. Eu não sou idiota. Acabou._

_- Não Mi, eu amo você e não vou te perder. Eu paro de jogar se você quiser, eu faço qualquer coisa._

_- Rony, não me faça promessas que você não vai cumprir._

_- Eu mudo de time hoje mesmo, outro daqui irá me contratar, mas por favor não me deixe. Por favor._

_- Eu preciso pensar. _

_(...)_

_- Vindo muito aqui Granger?_

_- Não pra ver você._

_- Tem certeza? Por que estaria num bar trouxa a essa hora e sozinha, pelo terceiro dia consecutivo. – Draco deu um sorriso forçado._

_- Pobre Malfoy, pensa que o mundo gira em torno dele. – Hermione rolou os olhos. – Eu sei que não é da sua conta, mas vou voltar com Rony, portanto não invente coisas na sua cabeça perturbada que não existem. – Draco riu abertamente. Hermione o olhou como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida, ele nunca era tão sincero como naquele sorriso._

_- Granger, Granger... ainda não conseguindo superar os foras que a vida te dá. – O loiro balançou a cabeça, pegando o copo que ela estava tomando e sorriu. Whisky._

_- Você não me deu um fora, seu estúpido. Você é um doente pervertido, isso sim. Eu não queria transar com você._

_- Mas vem aqui sempre, pra ver se me encontra. Tem certeza que sou eu que sou doente, Granger._

_- Já terminei minha bebida. Adeus. – Hermione levantou e esbarrou na cadeira de Malfoy, fazendo-o segura-la._

_-Você é tão fraca. - Draco levou uma das mãos ao pescoço da castanha, traçando um caminho pela bochecha, parando perto da orelha e beijando-a em seguida. Hermione apenas correspondeu sofregamente antes de interromper._

_- Você não vai me humilhar de novo Malfoy. _

_- Você gosta. – E beijou-a novamente._

_(...)_

_- Por que não me quis da outra vez._

_- Por que você não implorou direito._

_- Idiota. __- Eu não quero ir embora Malfoy, vamos pra sua casa?_

_- Você esta bêbada, até parece._

_- Eu faço o que você quer, o que você quiser. - O loiro estreitou os olhos e falou baixo no ouvido da garota._

_- Meus desejos não são tão simples de agradar garota._

_- O que você quiser. – Hermione sorriu maliciosa, não fazendo a mínima idéia do que estava prometendo; mas são seria repudiada dessa vez. Assumiria o risco._

_- Vamos. _

_- Malfoy, es__tá chovendo. – Draco a puxou para fora do bar, no meio de uma chuva torrencial._

_- Nossa noite começa aqui. – Colou a garota num poste na calçada oposta ao bar e arrancou os botões da shirt de lã fina num único puxão._

_- Aqui não, as pessoas podem ver. – Hermione o separou, fechando os olhos quando este deu um passo pra trás pra olhá-la e a chuva atingiu-lhe o rosto._

_- Se você preferir uma cama quentinha, pode ir transar com o Wesley, Granger. – Draco virou de costas pronto para aparatar e deixá-la lá, quando foi apertado e puxado pelos ombros._

_- Não Malfoy, não vai. Eu vou fazer._

_-Vai fazer o que?_

_- Vou transar com você. – Hermione disse as palavras extremamente confiante._

_- E quem disse que eu quero. – Draco a olhava com dificuldade, mas ainda fixamente. – É você quem quer.- Draco esperou ela responder, e como não obteve resposta, virou novamente para ir embora._

_- É o que eu quero.- A voz falha foi abafada pelo som da chuva._

_- Fala mais alto. – O rosto da castanha enrubesceu, mal sentia a água escorrendo tamanho o calor que emanava da face._

_- Sou eu quem quer Malfoy .- Draco pressionou os dois lados da bochecha entre seu polegar e indicador, falando bem próximo ao bico que se formara nos lábios da castanha._

_- E você quer o que, exatamente. – A garota balançou a cabeça para soltar-se e fechou os olhos._

_- Eu quero você. – Draco apertou um dos seios expostos e pressionou o corpo sobre ela._

_- Olha pra mim. Se você não disser exatamente o que quer, você não vai ter. – Hermione o olhou querendo estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Estava semi nua na rua,embriagada, sendo humilhada e completamente excitada. O encarou._

_- Eu quero transar com você aqui e agora. Se você não puder me satisfazer, pode ir embora. – Draco sorriu abertamente._

_Segurou os cabelos da castanha com brutalidade e levantou uma de suas pernas, se encaixando entre elas. Hermione gemeu alto com o contato, tinha simplesmente ultrapassado seu limite de pudor e se entregado a ele. Draco parecia um animal provocando sua presa, atiçando. Agarrava a garota sem delicadeza conforme o ritmo dos gemidos que ouvia e no entanto a beijava com paixão. Os lábios quentes, somados a água gelada que escorria; tornava aquele ato luxuriante. Hermione gritou quando sentiu os dedos do loiro invadir-lhe a peça intima._

_- Perdendo o controle Granger. – O loiro estava ofegante e intensificou o movimento quando sentiu as costas sendo marcada pelas unhas da garota._

_- Faz tempo. – Hermione sussurrou quase desconexa antes de lamber os lábios molhados do loiro._

_Draco livrou-se da calça e invadiu o corpo delicado sem cerimônia. Hermione teve o grito imediatamente abafado pela boca do loiro. Ninguém sairia naquela chuva, mas poderiam chamar a policia trouxa. Estava duplamente molhada, mas não esperava aquela estocada dura e num primeiro momento sentiu dor, sensação que passou rapidamente com o movimento insinuante dos dois corpos._

_(...)_

_- Onde estamos Malfoy?_

_- No inferno._

_- Ao menos se explica o calor. - Draco apagou as velas com um aceno e voltou a beija-la._

_(...)_

_- Em que está pensando?_

_- Em como gosto quando você dorme e não fala nada._

_- Deixa de ser estúpido._

_- Você gosta._

_- Agora não Malfoy, eu tenho que tomar um banho._

_- Agora._

_(...) _

_- Nos veremos de novo?_

_- Talvez._

_- Quando?_

_- Quando eu quiser. - Hermione fez menção de levantar-se, sendo impedida pelo braço de Draco que falou sonolento. - Quando chover Granger, sempre que chover... agora dorme. _

_  
_

* * *

_Tempos Atuais__  
__1 mês atrás _

_**Libertas quae será tamem**__ (Liberdade mesmo que tardia.)_

_- Nós nos amamos Hermione, pra que esperar mais. Podemos nos casar no próximo mês, antes da temporada de jogos._

_- Pra que tanta pressa Ron, nós estamos tão bem._

_-Eu não estou, pois parece que você não quer viver comigo, se for isso Mi, acho que devemos terminar. Por mais que me doa, não quero passar a vida sem a certeza de que você me ama._

_- Rony, eu te amo. Só estou numa fase conturbada, trabalho, curso, casa nova._

_- Eu farei o pedido Hermione, no almoço de domingo, você tem até lá pra decidir._

_(...)_

_- Esse bar está virando nosso ponto de encontro. – Draco puxou a cadeira pra sentar-se em frente a castanha._

_- Rony me pediu em casamento._

_- Então essa é a ultima vez que nos falamos. – Draco levantou o dedo, indicando ao garçom pra lhe trazer sua bebida. – Odeio esse lugar e odeio essa bebida, mas sabia que faz com que me sinta ainda mais superior a tudo isso. – Olhou em volta, visualizando alguns casais conversando aleatoriamente a eles._

_- É só isso, acaba assim. – Hermione o olhava com um misto de incredulidade e decepção, esperava que ele demonstrasse alguma reação pelo menos. Sabia que Draco não a amava, mas no fundo, queria que isso fosse verdade._

_- E como acaba, Granger. Com você o abandonando no altar e transando comigo a noite, pra acordar irritada no outro dia por que te deixei sozinha e começando outro joguinho de sedução na semana seguinte? Não, não acho que você queira isso. Você é muito colorida. – Draco bebeu de uma vez a dose de whisky e levantou-se. – Adeus Granger. – Saiu sem olhar pra ela._

_Não soube precisar quanto tempo permaneceu no "seu" bar, mas o aperto no peito não passaria mesmo que ficasse ali para sempre. Não teria mais o sarcasmo, nem o mistério, nem a culpa, nem a excitação. Malfoy era um vicio que deu uma nuance diferente em sua vida. Não o teria mais e isso estava doendo muito._

__

_(...)_

_- Hermione Jane Granger, aceita casar-se comigo? - Rony estava ajoelhado na sala da Toca com toda a família reunida e segurando um anel perfeito na mão._

_- Sim. – Uma algazarra se formou com os vivas aos noivos, abafando o som do temporal que caia do lado de fora._

* * *

**Vinte minutos, e Graças a todos os Deuses do universo a chuva passou. Acho melhor aparatar a ir de carro, teria que ter saído a duas horas atrás se escolhesse o meio trouxa. Meu pai entrará comigo pelo tapete vermelho montado no quintal da toca. Não queria muitos convidados, mas a senhora Wesley disse que só a família encheria o local. Essa será minha rotina agora, muita gente, muitos sorrisos, muita alegria. O silencio me traz recordações da escola, da minha transição e de pessoas que não quero lembrar, muito melhor minha vida agora. Muito melhor.**

**

* * *

**

**_Decisio_ **(_Decisão)_

**Minha mão esta suando e essa musica é tão linda que combina perfeitamente com o sorriso estampado no rosto de Rony. Me sinto tão feliz agora. Meu pai parece um Lord ao meu lado, e essa lentidão que caminhamos esta quase me matando de ansiedade.  
Já sorri pra todos os meus amigos, acho que não faltou ninguém. Gina está com a maquiagem toda borrada de chorar. Rony vai sentir a umidade das minhas mãos, deveria ter usado luvas. Como ele está lindo, os olhos estão cintilando. Ele está feliz e eu estou me sentindo tão feliz por ele.**

_- Sim. Eu aceito._

_Hermione...__  
__Nossos caminhos são agora um só caminho...nossas almas, uma só alma...__  
__Você é meu único amor. É a sensação de ver o mar pela primeira vez... a liberdade de voar... o frio na barriga da primeira apresentação em publico... o primeiro beijo, aquela sensação de aventura e culpa. __  
__Nem o mundo, nem a guerra, nem a morte...nada mais poderá separar-nos, pois seremos mais que nunca...uma só carne, e um só coração... Que o tempo não destrua a aliança que nos prende, nem os amores, o amor.__  
__Arrisque-se a viver esse amor comigo e saberá que vale a pena, pois te amarei todos os dias enquanto viver._

_- Rony eu... eu... Eu aceito!!!_

_

* * *

_

- Algumas pessoas não mudam. Continuam feias. – Achou graça na hesitação da castanha em virar para ele. A barba por fazer não disfarçou o sorriso sarcástico que exibia.

- Oi pra você também Malfoy. – A voz saiu com um pouco de dificuldade pelo tempo em que estava quieta ou pelo descontrole nos batimentos cardíacos. Mesmo depois de anos sem vê-lo, os sentimentos não mudaram.

- Veio relembrar o passado? – O tempo o tornara ainda mais sedutor, olhou para a bebida no balcão e sorriu sinceramente. Refrigerante.

- Só vim matar minha sede. - Draco levantou sutilmente uma das sobrancelhas, tentando decifrar se havia outras intenções por traz da resposta. Hermione não conseguiu esconder muito bem a mentira por traz da afirmação. Falou maliciosamente no ouvido dela.

- Quando quiser algo mais forte e quente pra beber Granger, eu pago. – O loiro sentiu nitidamente o corpo de Hermione se arrepiar. Sorriu e antes de chegar na porta a olhou novamente. – A gente se vê, agora que voltou para Londres. – Hermione permaneceu calada o olhando.

- Humm...Malfoy!

- O que?

- Eu aceito...

* * *

_Fim_


End file.
